


Some are Born Great

by nettaborealis



Series: To Be Great [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Katara (Avatar)-centric, Katara just wants Ozai to leave his son alone, Now With A Sequel!!!!!!!!!!!, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), but i've never posted anything before, i'm new to this fandom but zutara is my otp, if you're mean to me i'll curse at you in latin, ozai is a butthead, please comment, poor Zuko, this isn't my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettaborealis/pseuds/nettaborealis
Summary: “Hold still. I’m going to change your bandages, okay?” She hummed softly. “Everything will be ok.”She thought that, for an instant, she felt Zuko’s fingers twitch, his hand squeezing hers.The faintest flicker of a smile ghosted across Katara’s lips-“Really?”She froze.“Do you think it’s that easy to save him?”
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: To Be Great [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Some are Born Great

Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.

> -William Shakespeare

Katara had not let go of his hand for days.

He lay there, skin deathly pale, cold and clammy, long hair loose, spread across his pillow. His eyes were covered with bandages, wrapped around his head, covering his left eye, cheek, temple, and ear.

_Zuko._

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for days, whispering names, tone broken and desperate-

“Father.”

“Mother.”

“Azula.”

“Uncle.”

“Lu Ten.”

“Katara.”

Katara clutched his hand. “I’m here, Zuko.”

Nothing.

“Hold still. I’m going to change your bandages, okay?” She hummed softly. “Everything will be ok.”

She thought that, for an instant, she felt Zuko’s fingers twitch, his hand squeezing hers.

The faintest flicker of a smile ghosted across Katara’s lips-

“Really?”

She froze.

“Do you think it’s that easy to save him?”

Zuko’s head jerked in his sleep, but he didn’t make a sound. Katara’s nails dug into his palm, and her fingers turned white. “Uncle,” Her voice shook.

Ozai’s voice was like a blade of ice- “My brother may call you his own, but you are you are nothing to me."

Katara inhaled sharply.

Ozai’s eyes burned holes in her back.

“Your Majesty.” she whispered.

Ozai slithered closer, just out of arm’s reach. “You did not answer my question.”

Katara swallowed.

“Do you think it’s that easy to save him?” Ozai repeated. His voice was a breath of fresh air, from a place where demons bathed in blood and set fire to their sons.

Katara bit back a scream.

“I can save him from knives,” she whispered. “I can save him from swords and arrows and daggers and creatures that roam in the night…” She closed her eyes. “But I cannot save him from you.”

“Very good.” Ozai murmured. His head tilted the slightest bit. “I trust you to give him the news.” His lip curled. “Whenever he wakes.”

If he wakes.

It remained unsaid.

Ozai left, and Katara clasped Zuko’s hand in both of hers. She rested her head against them and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an amazing Deviant Art fanart by Amourinette. Their art is amazing. If you haven't seen it, do so right now.  
> I'm serious.  
> Now.  
> Go.  
> Please comment!


End file.
